Shadowed Heart
by SadHellhound
Summary: After a mysterious god saves Eclipse's life by putting a deadly demon within him, he quickly learns how terrifying it can be. He was able to control them entail the fire... Will he fall for the demon or save himself and the ones he loves.
1. The nightmare begins

A/N Hello everyone just a heads up, this story was created by me and my friend Prince Eclipse. It takes a lot of effort to work together so we get what we both want. Let's get started

Shadowed Heart

Chapter 1: The Nightmares began

Celestia's sun left the sky as Luna's moon rose into full view. At a small cottage on the end of Ponyville a young colt waited to be tucked into bed. The colt had long dark blue hair, fur that matched the midnight sky, and was a Pegasus.

(The Colts POV)

I quietly sat near my bed with a small smile as a knock came from the front door. I stood up out of curiosity and walked to the front door. "Oh I'm so glad you're home!" He looked at the door to see his mom hugging somepony. "Mom, who's that?" She turned around happily.

"It's your father, he's come home." I stared at her then at the stallion, he was my dad. "Dad!" I ran up to him, tackling him with a hug. "Hey, Eclipse. Hews my youngest doing?" I nod happily. "I've been great even better now you're home." He smiles and picks me up. "Hey where's your brother?" I point towards his room. "He's asleep." He smiles. "That's just like him." He carries me to my room and tucks me in. "Goodnight champ." Mom and Dad lean in and nuzzle me goodnight, I soon fell asleep.

I was in a large empty building, greeted only by the creaking of floor boards. "Hello?" I look around the room but find nothing, as I turn I hear the door open reveling Princess Luna. "Hello Eclipse." I stared at her in awe. "Princess Luna…. It's a pleasure to meet you but… why are you in my dream?" Her facial features grew weary.

"I have a warning for you… Be careful with the monster inside of your dream." I stared at her. "What do you mean?" I couldn't hear what she said as the dream slowly faded away.

I slowly woke up to the smell of smoke. 'W-What….' I heard a loud crash, as my door was sent off its hinges. I jumped in terror. "Aaagghh!" My brother Orion was standing in the door way. "Eclipse! Get up, the house is on fire!" He runs over to me and began to drag me out of my bed.

"Wait! What about Mom and Dad!?" Orion frowns. "I think they're outside, come on!" Orion and I began to run as fast as we could. Orion ran ahead and kicked the door open as I ran through.

We stopped and sat down. "You ok Eclipse." I nodded slowly and looked around. "Wait! Where's Mom and Dad?!" Orion looks around. "I don't know!" I got up and flew strait into the air and looked at my burning house. I looked inside but didn't see anything alive. I cried out and flew over the Everfree forest as fast as I could, as I went my tears made it hard to see. I landed on the ground and cried myself to sleep.

I awoke from my dreamless inside of a small hut full of strange masks and herbs. "Hello." I turn toward the strange accent to see a female zebra mixing herbs in a cauldron. "W-Where am I? Who are you?" She smiles warmly and walks to me. "I am Zecora and this hut is home to me." I nod slowly and look around. "Oh crap! Have you seen a Pegasus that looks a lot like me?" She shakes her head. "A colt like you, a brother I do not know." I sigh and stand up.

"So how'd I get here?" She smiles. "I carried you, you see, on my back and through this gate." She points towards the door. I smile nervously. "Thanks… hey could you help me find my brother Orion?" She nods with a determined look. "Of course, the forest is my home." I smile and nod. "Where to F-." Before I could finish my sentence we heard a loud cry. "AAAGGHHH!" Zecora grabs her cloak and points. "To the scream of fear!" We run as fast as we could to the noise to see an orange stallion being attacked by Timberwolfs.

"H-HELP!" He screamed as a Timberwolf sent him flying into a tree. Zecora runs to the tree pushing the stallion out of the way before bucking the Timberwolf in the head. It falls backwards with a yelp as I grab the stallion. "Run to the hut, it protects from their magic!" I run as fast as I can towards the house but I hear a loud thud. "Keep going!" I turn to see Zecora pinned against a tree by a Timberwolf.

I stop and look at her, as she struggles with the large monster. She headbutts it off of her. "Move before they come!" She runs in front of me leading me back to the hut. She opened the door running inside then slammed it closed after I got inside.

Zecora has a few cuts on her face. "Crap. Are you ok?" She nods and grabs a weird book while I set the stallion down in the guest bed. "What's with the book?" She smiles, opens it, and she reads out a line. "Nafsi Wakazila Kuja Saa Hii Kuponya Majeraha baada ya vita!" (This is in Swahili meaning- Souls Devoured; come this hour, heal the wounds after battle.) She began to glow as a wisp of light began to heal all of our wounds. I stare at her in awe as the light fades.

"What was that?!" She smiles. "An old spell, that fell from my home." I nod in awe of what I'd just witness. We heard a muffled gasp as the stallion rolled over. "Am I alive….." He coughed as he got into a sitting position and looked at us. "Who are you two… Am I really alive?" Zecora smiles warmly. "I am Zecora, Who are you to try and brave the forest?" He sighs. "I'm , one of the co-owners of Sugercube Corner." I nod happily. "Oh yeah me and my brother used to go there as kids with Fluttershy." He smiled warmly before standing up and going to the kitchen.

"Oh yea you're Eclipse right." I nod happily. "Glad you've remembered me after all these years." He nods and starts moving food products around. "Miss Zecora, since you and Eclipse saved me, would it be alright if I cooked you two some dinner?" Zecora smiled and nods. "Yes, I'd appreciate the gesture." He nods and begins to cook. "So Eclipse, where's your dad?" I frowned and looked down. "He got trapped in a house fire yesterday with my mother." He turned towards me with a frown. "But the last fire in town was three days ago." I stared at him then looked to Zecora. "How long was I out?!" She shrugs sadly.

"I found you last night by a Timberwolf graveyard." I shuttered at the thought. "Ok so I was out for three days?" Zecora shrugs as a loud ding is heard in the kitchen. "I hope you two like red velvet chocolate cake." I smiled and cheered happily. "Yea I love red velvet cake!" He smiled and brought the cake out setting it in between me and Zecora. Me and Zecora smile and grab a slice.

I eat the slice slowly savoring every bite. I finish my first piece and put the plate in the sink. Zecora puts her plate in the sink as well, she looked at me and laughed. "What's so funny?" She grabs a napkin and wipes my face. "Your face has velvet cake up and down, around and more." I frown and look away.

"Well uh thanks.. Hey lets rest for tonight before we take home." She nods and sighs. "Can I talk to you alone first?" I nod and sit down beside her. "I am sorry about your parents fate… but I have a plan you see to help." I nod and sigh waiting. "You should fine somepony who… You can care about, A…" She tries to find the right words as I turn slightly red.

"A special somepony." She turns scarlet as she nods. "Well I'll try, good night, Zecora!" She nods and goes to her room while I jump into my guess bed. I smile to myself as I drift into a new dream.

I was in the same house as before but I was not alone. I saw Luna and Zecora standing over a red creature. "What are you two doing in my dream?" They look at me and frown. "We are here to help you." I frown and look at Luna. "What is the matter Princess Luna?" Zecora sighed and stepped in front of me.

"A monstrosity you see is inside your heart, taking control will be your fault." I stare at her and sigh. "Ok so tell me what to do." Luna smiles and pulls out a memo. "You have to keep calm and do not freak out." I nod and I fell myself begin to fade. "I will see you when you awaken." I slowly opened my eyes to see Zecora and talking.

"You have no idea how much debt I owe to you and Eclipse." Zecora smiles and shakes her head. "No my friend, you own nothing except to be a great father and husband when you get back to ." He nods and hugs her. "I guess I missed story time." I smiled jokingly as I stood up. "Good morning Eclipse." stood up and shook my hoof.

"Thanks for helping back there!" I nod as he sits down again. "Hey, Zecora, did you have a weird dream?" She nods. "Yes, I entered with Luna into yours." I nod with a sigh. "Hey shouldn't we take home to his wife, she's probably worried sick." Zecora nods ands throws me a cloak. "Be home soon." I nod and leave the hut with .

We walk in silence for a little bit before I try to start up a conversation. "Hey, do you know any mares in Ponyville around my age?" He smiles with a nod. "Yea I know there's Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, Applejack, Fluttershy, and a lot more. Also I have one last favor to ask of you." I nod curiously. "Sure, what is it." He grabbed my shoulders and pleaded. "Please get Pinkie Pie out of the house, she keeps throwing parties all night and I can't sleep." I smile and nod as we finally reach Sugercube corner.

"I'll see ya later ." He nods and walks into the store. I smile and begin to walk around. I notice a large red stallion frown as several apples fall out of his cart. "Gosh darn it!" He tried turning around but sighed in defeat, I grabbed the apples that fell and put them back in his cart. "Here ya go." He smiled and nodded. "Thank ya mister." I nod as he continues down the path to who knows where.

I turned and walked directly into a red haired mare. "Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She hid behind her long red mane, I offered my hoof to help her up but she just backed away slightly and stood up. "I-It's ok…" I put out my hoof and smiled. "I'm Eclipse, what's your name miss?" She nervously moves her hoofs. "S-Scarlet Sands…." She stared at my hoof, not shaking it. "Ok…" I set my hoof down.

"I-I have to go…" She teleports away as I'm left dumbfounded. I sighed and continued walking. 'Was it something I said?' I shake the thought away as I hear a strange melody come from a club nearby. 'What's that? Music?' I slowly walked towards the doors to see what awaited me.

A/N ok this was hard to write considering I had to re-detail everything. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter the second should be up soon.


	2. Taste of madness

A/N hello everypony we're back with Eclipse as he goes into the club. How will this go, who will he meet ehh I'll shut up now, NO ONE LIKES A TALKER or as gangs say a SQUEALER!

Chapter 2: Taste of madness

The doors opened with little effort as the beat of the music drowned out all other noise. I walked in and maneuvered around the many stallions and mares who tried pulling me in every direction. I finally got to the front of the crowd to see a stunning white unicorn mare with a pair of violet goggles on the stage as she grabs the microphone. "Hello everypony! I hope you enjoyed this bass drop!" Everypony cheered as she walked of stage and sat at the bar.

I walk over to the bar and sit next to her with a small grin. "That was awesome miss!" She looks at me and chuckles. "Thanks but you don't seem like the type of guy who would like dubstep." I nod slowly and silently curse to myself. "Yea hehe… but I liked yours, it felt like it had real meaning behind it." She nods and smiles as a familiar looking pink haired and yellow furied Pegasus looked at us from behind the counter.

"H-Hello, what may I get you…." I stare at her for a minute before smiling. "Hey, Fluttershy. Is that you?" She eeps and hides behind her mane. "H-How do you know my name?" The DJ stares at me. "Oh cool, you know the bartender!" Fluttershy looks up at me and blinks. "E-Eclipse… is that you?" I nod happily as she reaches over the counter and hugs me. "I-I'm glad to see you after all these years…." I smile and hug her back.

The DJ sighs and taps my shoulder. "Yo, if you want me to leave you and your marefriend alone just ask." I turned a deep crimson and let go of Fluttershy as she turned red and hid under the counter. "N-No it's not like that! We're just childhood friends!" The DJ smiles with a small chuckle. "Sure. Oh crap forgot to say my name, I'm Vinyl Scratch but most ponies call me DJ PON3." I smile and shake her hoof. "Nice to meet you, Miss Scratch." She shakes my hoof quickly and smiles.

I notice a few stallions glaring at me and DJ PON3. "Um… why are they glaring at me?" She turns and looks at them with a sigh. "I think they're mad I'm talking with you and not them." She shrugs and grabs a small shot of vodka. "You drink?" I shake my head. "Not that." She shrugs and takes a few shots before stopping and just jamming to music.

I feel a sharp pain rise in my head. "Ahhh geez…." I grabbed my head as Fluttershy finally came out from under the counter. "You ok *hic* Eclipse?" Vinyl grabs my shoulder and turns me towards her. She stares at me and smiles. "Cool contacts!" Fluttershy looks at me and frowns. "I-I don't think they're." I clinch my head and lurch in pain. "What the fuck!" I fall out of my chair and keep my head cradled in my hoofs. Fluttershy flies off to get something as Vinyl looks at me.

"Dude are you ok?!" I shake violently barley able to beg. "G…GET…. ZECORA… PLEASE!" I screamed in pain as she ran out of the club as Fluttershy got back with a bucket of ice and a pillow. She places my head on the pillow as I continue to shake, as I began to fade I heard Zecora's voice pulling me back to reality. "Eclipse! Please keep calm and focus!" I snarl at her in anger and fear. "HOW THE HELL WILL THAT HELP!" I screamed again in pain. "Please listen and follow my words for they can help the pain you see." My eyes glowed brightly. "OH STOP SPEAKING IN RHYMES!" I snarl and scream in pain as I feel everything begin to die down. "Please Eclipse, Just li-." I snarl at her mid-sentence and scream. "SHUT UP!" I see a few tears fall as she runs out of the club, my eyes go back to a beautiful blue and I just lay there holding my head. "Ahh w-what happened?" Fluttershy was hiding behind Vinyl as she blinks.

"Dude, you need to take a chill pill or something." I sit up slowly holding my eyes. "Where's Zecora?" Fluttershy sticks her head out a little and speaks softly. "Y-You screamed at her, making her cry." I frown and mentally smack myself. "Gods damn it!" I stand up and run to the exit nearly knocking it off its hinges. I look around franticly, looking for the zebra. I notice her walking into the Everfree and run to catch up with her. I got in front of her and stopped. "Zecora *Huff huff* I'm so sorry I didn't mean it." She looks up at me with fresh tears still falling. "Look, I am so sorry I don't know why I'd even say those things." She hugs me tightly and began to weep softly.

I pat her back as she looks up at me. "I-It's ok…. Y-you lost control…" She didn't rhyme surprising me as she cried a little more into my shoulder. We sat there for a little while before she stood up. "I… I'm heading home… see you in a few." I nod and wave at her still feeling really guilty.

I stood up and walked back into town looking at the sights. It began to lightly rain as I walked with no real purpose down the long road, before me. I slowed down as a beautiful melody grasped my attention, leading me to a large stage built in the park. I looked onto the stage to see a beautiful black haired, grey furred, earth pony, playing the cello in her hoofs beautifully.

I felt hypnotized and got right up front, next to the beautiful mare's stunning music. The song slowly ended with a final solo from the mare. She bowed and carried her cello off the stage. I ran up to her and smiled. "Excuse me, miss?" She looked at me for a second and stopped. "Yes?" I smiled widely. "That was beautiful! How'd you learn to play like that?" She smiled at me as her purple eyes met mine.

"Why, thank you. I taught myself how to play basic songs but I couldn't get better, then a scout for a Musical Academy heard me and they asked me to enroll." I smile and nod. "That's awesome but not very surprising for such a beautiful musician." We stare at each other in silence as she starts to turn red. I blink in confusion. "What did I say?" She turns a deeper shade of red.

"You said I was a beautiful musician." I think for a second before I realize how she took it. "W-Wait you're a beautiful musician but I meant your music but you're beautiful I mean." I blink as I fumble horribly with my words. She smiles and puts a hoof to my lips. "I know what you mean." I blink and feel my face burn with embarrassment.

She smiles and puts out a hoof. "I am Octavia. Who are you?" I smile dumbly a shake her hoof. "I'm Eclipse." She blinks in surprise. "Oh… you're the stallion who had the nervous breakdown in Vinyl's club.." I grimace nodding slowly, She smiles and waves as she began to walk away. "I'll see you later." I blinked as she took about four steps before I ran in front of her, feeling the heat rise to my face. "Wait!" She stops and looks at me curiously. "Yes, Eclipse? I need to head home." I feel my face burning. "Um… how would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" I felt my sprit leave my body as I said it. 'D-Did I just do that?!' she blinks and smiles. "Fine, this time. Pick me up at 7:00pm." I blink as she walks away.

I smile stupidly as I head back to Zecora's house.

It takes me a few minutes to maneuver through the many trees that lead to her house. I still had a dumb smile etched onto my face as I finally reached the door. As I reached out it open the door it swung open to a smiling Zecora. "Hello, Eclipse." I nod dumbly and try to walk in but she stops me. "What has your heart a float?" I look her in the eyes and I feel my dumb smile stretch wider. "I met a really nice mare, who is an expert cello player, and I'm going on a date with her!" I look at her as she starts to frown but smiles. "That's great news, Eclipse." I nod happily and run towards the bathroom. "I need to shower and get ready, I'll be out in a sec!" I jump into the restroom and turn on the shower excitedly. As I step under the warm jets I feel a sense of bliss overtake me as I think about the date.

I smile as I wash all the dirt out of my mane and fur. I step out and start to dry off. The soft cloth comforts me more as I walk out, back into the main room. I look around and see Zecora making a potion, she looks up and smiles. "Hello, Eclipse. I am making you a special fragrance potion for your big date tonight." I smile to her as I walk over and hug her tightly. "Thanks, Zecora! You're an awesome friend." She hugs me back with a small smile. I pull away and walk over to my area and look around. "Hey, Zecora. Do you know what time it is?" I hear her sigh as she moves around. "It's 6:30 pm." I blink and fumble around. "Oh, no! I gotta go Zecora, Bye!" I run out the door full speed towards Octavia's house.

It takes me about twenty minutes to find the house. I smile at the door and walk up slowly, fixing my mane as I go. I reach the door and sniff my breath. 'Hurray it smells good!' I smile to myself as I knock on the door. I wait there idly, playing with a rock for a few minutes before the door opens to revile a familiar looking White mare unicorn with blue spiked hair. She stares at me just as confused as I am. "Eclipse? What are you doing here?" I frown and blink. "U-Uh I uh… came to pick Octavia up for our date but I guess this is the wrong house…" Vinyl's expression doesn't change from what I could tell because of her goggles, as she turns around. "TAVI! ECLIPSE IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP FOR THE DATE OR SOMETHING!" I look around here as I hear Octavia sigh. "I'm coming down Vinyl…" She walks down the stairs making my jaw drop at how she looks. Her beautiful black mane is in a luxuries wave all the way down, she also wears a beautiful red dress that fits her well.

She smiles at me and walks over. "Hello again, Eclipse." Her eyelashes are long as she blinks, making the hit rise to my face. Vinyl smiles as Octavia looks around. "I need to grab my coat, ok?" I nod as she walks off. As soon as she's out of sight, Vinyl grabs me by the fur on my shoulders. "I want you to have her have a great time, but if you pull something I will hit you!" She blinks and smirks. "And if you do good I have a surprise for you, but you can't tell Tavi, ok?" I nod quickly at the surprisingly scary mare.

After a few more long minutes Octavia finally walks back over wearing a high class substitute fur coat. "I'm ready now, Eclipse." I smile at her as Vinyl watches us go. I turn my head back to see her nodding at our deal as she walks inside and closes the door. I shutter and continue walking with Octavia.

After several minutes of silence we reach the restaurant I wanted to take her to. "Ahhh… 'The White Lotus'.. What a beautiful name." I nod happily as I hold the door for her and walk in right after. The waiter looks at us and smiles. "Hello Sir and Madam." I smile and nod as Octavia does the same, he leads us to an open table and sets down two menus. He walks away as we smile to each other. I pick up my menu and look at the choices quickly before deciding on what I wanted.

I looked to Octavia who smiled and set her menu down in front of her as we wait for the waiter to come back. The waiter runs over and smiles warmly. "What would you two like today?" I gesture for Octavia to go first. "I'll have the Lotus salad with an ice tea." He scribbles it down as he looks at me. "And I would like the cheese and salad tacos." He nods and runs off as me and Octavia's eyes meet. "So.. Eclipse, Why did you want to go on a date with me tonight?" I smiled warmly and didn't flinch away. "Because you look absolutely beautiful." She blushes as the waiter sets our food in front of us with our drinks and runs off. We eat with small talk about music and hobbies as a stallion stumbles over with a red hue on his cheeks. "Hello *hic* miss….. How'd you like to *hic* ditch the small fry and come *hic* hang with me and my boys?" I scowl at him as Octavia sighs. "Sorry, but I'd rather stay with my friend here." He grabs her foreleg smiling. "Come on *hic* it'll be f-" Before he could finish his sentence I punched him hard in the jaw sending him against a counter.

"The lady said no, you fuckin drunk.." He stands up somewhat wobbly and charges me swinging. I duck under his hoofs and kick the chair under him, making him fall to the ground. He grabs my hind leg and yanks making me fall as he gets up to hit me Octavia bucks him in the jaw sprawling him on the ground. "That jerked ruined the date…" I stand up and hug her. "Let's just head back to your house ok?" She nods as I leave the bits on the table and walk out into the cold night with her by my side.

We reach her house quickly as she sighs. "Thanks for tonight, Eclipse." I nod and hug her. "Sorry about that drunk…" She nods and opens the door to see Vinyl smiling behind it. "Hey tavi! Did ya have a good time." Octavia smiles with a nod walking up stairs. "You did good.. here's your surprise." She kisses me and smiles. "Take care." She closes the door as I stand dumbstruck at what just happened. 'WOW!' I think as I turn around and start walking.

A/N Hurray I finished the chapter! I'm so sorry it took forever and ever but my brains broken… in creativity. Well hoped you enjoy


End file.
